To Casually Look Upon
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: Ulrich’s stuck in a tree, and Yumi’s cutting class. Maybe spying isn’t such a bad thing. Ulrich x Yumi oneshot.


Title: To Casually Look Upon  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but who doesn't know that yet?  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance/pointless fluff with a plot  
dedication: to my best friend in the whole world, I can rest assured he'd never read this, but if he did then he'd know I love him, and it hurts me to see him with _her_.  
time of completion: 5:53 pm, July 23, 2007  
word count: 1554  
Summery: Ulrich's stuck in a tree, and Yumi's cutting class. Maybe spying isn't such a bad thing. Ulrich x Yumi oneshot.

"Oh no! This isn't happening!" the brown eyed boy groaned clinging for dear life to a tree branch. He had a bad case of vertigo, but somehow that hadn't stopped him from climbing up there. Love has made people do crazier things before.

He hugged the trunk with a grip that made his knuckles whiten and cursed himself for needing to spy- (well spy sounded a little harsh,) to casually look upon Yumi and a boy from her math class. He didn't know who this new guy was, but he didn't want to wait until it was too late. He didn't even know if she was coming out to the tree with that kid, but if she did he was already there.

He pounded his head into the tree in frustration. William was out of the picture now so he should have been comfortably happy with having Yumi to himself, and he _was_, until he saw her walk out with the new guy today. He also really wanted out of the tree, but he had to find out what was going on in her life before he worried about how high he was up. He was more afraid at the moment of the possibility of losing Yumi to another guy.

His rash decision aside, at least he was in the right tree. The tree was a tall oak right on the edge of the school's grounds. Ulrich knew it was Yumi's favorite tree and the one she would most likely be headed to, assuming she and the guy were going to the tree. Why hadn't he thought this out?

Like a fool he had sprinted out into the small woods to the oak. Instead of just hiding like a normal person the love-strung and jealousy-prone teen had done the crazy thing and climbed it.

Voices from below at least made him feel a little better about where he was. She was here now, and she'd kill him if she knew he was up there. He really should've thought this one through before acting, it only seemed to get worse and worse.

He heard her annoyed voice and cringed, she must know he's up there. Maybe Odd told her, Ulrich had shouted his plans to his friend in his hurry...why did he tell Odd?

He listened, debating calling her name out. She didn't seem to be annoyed at him, in fact he didn't think she even noticed him a few branches higher than her head. She seemed to be annoyed at the guy who was trying to get a date with her. He heard her turn the guy down and he felt his heart do a back flip. So it was nothing, he was just paranoid after all. He heard the guy leave grumbling, and he thought Yumi must have gone too, but then he realized he didn't know how to get down.

'Well this was a class I'm going to miss,' he thought as the shrill bell sounded across Kadic Academy's grounds.

He was afraid he was going to be stuck up in this tree all afternoon, or at least until Odd came looking for him, but a voice from below cut into his thoughts.

"Well? Where is he?" the familiar female voice urgently asked.

Ulrich didn't hear a reply so he assumed the girl was on her cell phone.

"Okay. I'll call him then. No, I'm cutting class today..." pause "he is? Mmhmm, it's fine...okay...goodbye."

The silhouette below him began to punch numbers into her phone and suddenly his phone began to ring. Carefully freeing one hand and clinging for dear life with the other, he answered.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Ulrich? Where in the world are you?" she asked, visible traces of concern woven into her words, but there was something else that made the boy uneasy. She was a little irritated, but it was subtle, anything could have caused it right? She'd be yelling his ear off if she knew he was spying...of course she would; she couldn't know.

"I'm...in a tree," the brown haired soccer star replied.

"A tree? Why? Where?" she queried befuddled.

"Look up." he sighed sadly, she was going to know now, if she didn't already.

The girl tilted her head to a somewhat amusing sight and she stiffened a giggle. He blushed a bright scarlet, and waved his free hand embarrassed.

"What are you doing up there?" she shouted pocketing her cell phone.

"I'll explain once I get down," he called. "Now how do I get down?"

"The same way you got up...by the way how _did_ you get up there?" Yumi asked bemused.

"I don't really know," he admitted shaking his head. He looped his legs around the trunk and tried to slowly slide down, but he slipped and fell.

Yumi watched, no longer in amusement, as the boy fell a few feet and landed on top of her.

"Yumi? You alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so. How about you?" she asked a rosy hue dotting across her nose and cheeks.

Ulrich had landed on her and pinned her to the ground. Somehow their legs had gotten all tangled and their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm alright," he murmured lifting himself off her with a little struggle. He helped her to her feet and they both sat down below the tree. The extreme crimsion mirrored on both their faces.

"What were you doing in the tree?" Yumi asked again.

She was being persistent, he assumed she must not have known otherwise she'd be angry at him. Unless she was trying to see if he'd lie..nah that must have been his paranoia thinking for him.

"I-uh...you see...I-um saw this really neat bird so I wanted a closer look." Ulrich stuttered, an obvious lie.

"Really, because a little blue bird told me you were spying on me," she snorted looking like she'd snap to anger at any moment.

"Not spying...casually looking at you and that guy." Ulrich blushed scratching his neck.

"You're jealous! Ugh! I can't even do a simple project with a guy without you going ballistic on me!" Yumi yelled.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't jealous, and if you just told me things like a normal friend I wouldn't have to nearly break my neck to find out what's going on in your life!" He argued scooting closer to her to get up in her face.

"I'd tell you if there ever was anything serious going on between me and a guy!" she snarled shrinking the distance as well.

"What like you did with William?" he spat his anger building like a supernova about to explode.

"I never liked William as more than a friend, but at least he believed me!" she shouted.

"Which is exactly why he continued to stalk you!" Ulrich growled.

"What like you? Spying on me from a tree!" Yumi yelled.

"Not spying! Casually looking upon!" he insisted and suddenly he got too close and their lips connected in a chaste kiss. They both pulled apart blushing an extreme red again. Yumi fiddled with her ebony locks while Ulrich untied and re-tied his shoe.

"So...um...what are you doing out here?" Ulrich finally asked clearing the awkward silence.

"I'm taking the day off." Yumi said suppressing the initial anger which was basically doused during the kiss.

"But don't we do that enough already?" he puzzled chiding her.

Yumi shrugged, "if Xana attacks and we return to the past I wont ditch, but if he doesn't no big deal. Sometimes I just need a day off."

"Well seeing as we both coincidentally have the day off would you like to get some ice cream or something?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, but only if you agree not to casually look upon me anymore. You can trust me Ulrich, there's only one guy for me." she grinned.

"Who?" he asked.

He had a feeling it was him, but he wanted to double check before he got his hopes up too high. Well, it was kind of late for that anyway, he left his hope high up in the tree branch.

"You, silly." she giggled kissing his cheek and then grabbing his hand.

He felt his hope and joy shooting sky high. Life was good.

That's the first time Ulrich's vertigo and paranoia had led to something good. Maybe spying wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Finnies!

I like this story a lot, of all mine, it's ranked 3rd presently (I have others written just not posted since I was waiting to get the profile.) I'll post them all someday. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this story! Please review! Thanks in advance for all who review! This is a oneshot and that it will stay. Flames (as always) are welcome. Thanks for reading!

Much love,

heart


End file.
